The begining of the End
by Rose of the Gorge
Summary: Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionstar receive a prophecy but it means something very bad will happen. Yellowpaw receives the prophecy and her mother is kitting again. Can Yellowpaw figure out who the Shadow of Death is or is it already to late? Rated T for violence. Story was created by Rose of the Gorge. Picture can be found on DEVIANTART in Rose-of-the-gorge's profile.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The wind swirled around a starry land. Three cats stood together, huddling around a starry pool. A flame-colored tom came up to them. The other three looked at him mortified.**

**"What is it?" the tom asked.**

**"**_**A shadow of death will press onto the clans,**_

_**The dying sun will die and the shadows will rule,**_

_**A kit of the bird's eye will fight,**_

_**The Bird's kits will fall in love,**_

_**A kit of love will be born,**_

_**On the last dying rose,**_

_**A family torn and divided will fight,**_

_**The last kin of Firestar,**_

_**Will kill the shadow of Death,**_

_**Only then will peace truly come again**_**." The Black she-cat meowed.**

**"My kin? Are you sure Hollyleaf?" The flame-colored tom asked**

**"Yes Firestar." Hollyleaf meowed looking at the other two.**

**"Firestar, we think we should tell Yellowpaw. She's the only one who is young and will stop this shadow before it is born." The golden-brown tom told Firestar.**

**"No Lionstar. I know it seems like your prophecy but you, Jayfeather, and Dovewing are to stay away from Yellowpaw. I'm going to hunt now." Firestar meowed before bounding away.**

**"I'll go. He never said I couldn't I'll make sure Yellowpaw gets the message. The Prophecy needs to be known to Yellowpaw. Especially since I left out part of the Prophecy when I told Firestar." Hollyleaf meowed.**

**"What did you leave out?" Jayfeather asked.**

**"**_**The Yellow sun will be devoured by the shadow of Death**_**." Hollyleaf meowed before bounding off.**

**"Lionstar, I'm going to go see Half Moon." Jayfeather meowed.**

**"I guess I'll go see Cinderpelt. Or I can see Heathertail..." Lionstar said before Jayfeather and Lionstar bounded off in opposite directions.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Yellowpaw awoke to the soft yellow sunlight against her muzzle. She looked around the den carefully. She was all alone. **_**I guess Whisperpaw, Nightpaw, and Badgerpaw left already**_**. She thought sticking her head out of the den. Her mentor, Blackpelt, stood on the fallen tree telling the other warriors who would be on which patrol. She sighed dreaming of a day in which she would stand on the fallen tree telling others which patrol they would be on. A tail gently touched her and Yellowpaw snapped back into reality.**

**"Day dreaming again sis?" A gentle, familiar voice asked.**

**"Why would you say that?" Yellowpaw meowed turning to face her sister, Silverpaw.**

**"You were looking at the Fallen Tree and were Day dreaming once again. I know you want to be deputy one day but it doesn't mean you're going to be the deputy. Oh great...Dad is coming." Silverpaw meowed before turning to face their dad.**

**Deepheart, their father, looked at them with pride.**

**"What's he so happy about?" Yellowpaw asked Silverpaw.**

**"Who knows? He might be happy about some win from yesterday's battles over near Shadowclan territory." Silverpaw meowed as Deepheart got closer.**

**"Hello Daughters. I have news but you two won't like it." Deepheart meowed trying to act like he had a huge secret that Yellowpaw and Silverpaw didn't know about.**

**"Are you going to gloat or are you going to tell us?" Yellowpaw meowed rolling her eyes.**

**"Your mother is going to have another litter. Which means you two won't be my only kits." Deepheart sneered before going to the fresh-kill pile.**

**"Another litter?" Silverpaw meowed shocked.**

**"He's probably blowing hot air. Let's go to Mom and ask her if it's true." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**"But let's eat first. I'm Starving!" Silverpaw meowed before Yellowpaw and herself bounded over to the fresh-kill pile.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR A WHILE. I GOT DESTRACTED BY SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK. I PROMISE THAT I'LL TRY MY HARDEST TO POST EVERY WEEKEND. PLUS I'M TRYING SOMETHING NEW AS YOU CAN TELL FROM THE PROLOGUE...I'M GOING TO HAVE THE CATS AT THE END NOT THE BEGINING LIKE I USUALLY DO.<strong>_

_**-Rose of the gorge**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_So I know some of you don't like small chapters but this story must have short chapters other wise I'd have to rewrite everything. I have finished this story on paper. I'm work on the alliances now and then I'll be working on the next story. I'll also try to update this computer version as much as possible on the weekends._**

**_-Rose of the Gorge_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Yellowpaw laughed at Silverpaw. Her whiskers had some of the shrew she was eating dangling from it.**

**"****What?" Silverpaw asked.**

**"****Your whiskers have a piece of shrew on it!" Yellowpaw laughing Silverpaw's whiskers.**

**"****Thank you." Silverpaw meowed.**

**"****No problem. Let's go ask Mom now." Yellowpaw meowed jumping up.**

**Silverpaw follow Yellowpaw into the Nursery. Yellowpaw's and Silverpaw's mother was always helping the queens. She made sure they ate enough, had enough water, was nice and cozy, and that they fed their kits if they had any. Today the queens were gathered around Shadetail and they were talking pretty loud.**

**"****Oh Shadetail do you know if someone else will bring us our water now that you're expecting Deepheart's kits?" A silver-colored she-cat with Ginger patches asked.**

**"****Moonpetal, someone will bring us water. Maybe Yellowpaw or Silverpaw will?" Shadetail meowed.**

**"****Darling, you can't force your kits to take over your job. Silverpaw is in training to be medicine cat and Yellowpaw is in training to be a warrior. She has the best mentor. Exactly the same mentor you had when Reedheart died." A cream-colored she-cat with Ice Blue eyes meowed in a matter-of-factly voice.**

**"****I'll do it." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**The queens turned and looked shocked at Yellowpaw's words. Five sets of eyes looked at her. "You can't be serious. It's too much work for a young thing like you." Moonpetal meowed breaking the awkward silence.**

**"****I'm not a kit anymore Moonpetal. I'm an apprentice and I'm nearly 12 moons old." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**"****Moonpetal, your kits want you." A black and white queen meowed as a silver-colored kit with ginger patches and a ginger kit with silver-colored patches came rushing to Moonpetal.**

**"****Mom, can we go play outside with Silverpaw?" the two kits asked.**

**"****Frostkit, Fallkit, you may go play with Silverpaw if she wants to." Moonpetal meowed.**

**"I'll take them to play for a little while." Silverpaw meowed.**

**Silverpaw and the two kits bounded outside with the rest of the kits behind them.**

**"****Now, Yellowpaw, are you sure you want to take care of the queens?" Shadetail meowed worriedly.**

**"****Yes Mom, I can do this myself." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**_At least I hope I can_****. Yellowpaw thought.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yellowpaw left the nursery and walked over to Blackpelt. Her black pelt and Ice blue eyes memorized every tom in the clan although she never took a mate.**

**"****Ready to go on border patrol with Wolffang, Talonflight, and Raventail?" Blackpelt asked.**

**Raventail was 13 moons old and he was the youngest warrior. She has had a crush on the young warrior the moment she watched him train when he was 7 moons old and she was 5 moons old. She use to tell Silverpaw that one day, Raventail and her would be mates.**

**"****Okay let's go!" Yellowpaw bellowed rushing over to Raventail.**

**She purred as she reached Raventail. She watched Wolffang and Talonflight look at her.**

**"****Excited about a border patrol?" Raventail asked smiling shyly.**

**"****Yes Raventail. I at least get to be near you on the patrol." Yellowpaw purred without realizing what she had said.**

**"****What does me being on the patrol mean to you?" Raventail mowed looking at her with a sideways glance.**

**Yellowpaw smiled shyly and backed up. Raventail turned and walked to her. He bent down close enough to touch noses but instead brushed his face to her ear.**

**"****Do you like me?" Raventail whispered into her ear.**

**She leaned forward just enough to whisper into his ear.**

**"****I've liked you since I was 5 moons old." Yellowpaw confessed to Raventail.**

**She pulled away from his ear to look at him as she took a step backward. He smiled and Yellowpaw was confused. Then Blackpelt appeared and it was time to go. They left camp and instantly she felt the powerful winds of the forest.**

**"****Which border are we patrolling today?!" Yellowpaw yowled over the wild winds.**

**"****We are patrolling the Shadowclan border today! Yesterday, Owltalon told me Nighttalon, Ashfeather, and Ivypaw tried to cross during their patrol along there" Blackpelt meowed over the winds.**

**Yellowpaw pelted forward about a fox-length away from Blackpelt. She lead the patrol to the dead tree before she heard a battle screech.**

**Shadowclan cats fell out of Thunderclan trees attacking the Thunderclan warriors on their own territory.**

**"****Yellowpaw, go get help now!" Blackpelt meowed as a Black she-cat with white patches bit down on Blackpelt's hind leg.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yellowpaw started to head to camp and stopped. She calculated how long it would take to get to camp and back. She thought of the twenty Shadowclan cats that were attacking her patrol of five. The odds were in the favor of Shadowclan, but if she left, the odds would be increasingly in Shadowclan's favor. She had to go back now.**

**Yellowpaw pelted to the fight. She attacked three young apprentices. She clawed one in the face, forcing blood to pour down the apprentice's cheek. The other two attacked Yellowpaw from her left and right side. They leaped, miss stepping and fell to the ground just inches from Yellowpaw's front legs. Yellowpaw backed up into Blackpelt who was trying to pin the she-cat who bit her earlier.**

**Blackpelt looked at Yellowpaw astonished.**

**"****Why are you here? I told you to get help immediately!" Blackpelt yowled as she continued to struggle at pinning the she-cat.**

**"****You four will die f I leave your sides! They'll advance in groups of five on all four of you if I didn't come! Now they'll have to advance in groups of four!" Yellowpaw meowed dodging the angry she-cat's slash.**

**Yellowpaw watched as three apprentices about 7 moons old ran into the Shadowclan territory and entered the undergrowth. She heard a battle screech farther away and Yellowpaw looked around. Sleek cats were running from the lakeshore.**

**Yellowpaw knew she had to go get help and she looked at Blackpelt who nodded in approval.**

**Yellowpaw raced to the camp as quick as possible and burst through the entrance. Lionstar burst from the leader's den and looked at Yellowpaw.**

**"****The beginning of the end is near! All warriors, head to the Shadowclan border! Silverpaw, stay here with Breezefeather, Fasteye, and Amberflight!" Lionstar yowled as all the warriors ran to the Shadowclan border.**

**Yellowpaw lead the way to the battle. They came upon three dead warriors and a blood streak leading to the Shadowclan territory.**

**She rushed to one of the bodies and recognized it as Raventail.**

**"****No! Why is Shadowclan so cruel as to take someone away from me?!" Yellowpaw cried as tears fell down her soft sun-colored cheeks.**

**"****We will leave you to mourn." Lionstar meowed setting his tail tip gently on Yellowpaw's shoulder.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Yellowpaw stood up and saw lightning in the darkening sky. Suddenly a loud crackle filled the air and rain poured down hard. Yellowpaw went to the other two and saw it was Wolffang and Talonflight. Blackpelt was nowhere to be seen. She felt a fluffy tail touch her shoulder.**

**"****We will find Blackpelt, don't worry." Whisperpaw meowed licking behind Yellowpaw's ear.**

**Yellowpaw flinched and looked at Whisperpaw. His white fur and deep blue eyes memorized her. His stripes were black at the top but turned to brown and lost its color at the tip.**

**"****What?" Whisperpaw asked.**

**"****Oh, Nothing." Yellowpaw muttered walking over to Lionstar.**

**"****What is it Yellowpaw?" Lionstar asked.**

**"****I want to go save my mentor right now!" Yellowpaw meowed over a large crackle in the sky.**

**"****Fine but you are guiding half the warriors of your choosing."**

**"****I'll take Whisperpaw, Sternflight, Horseheart, Sparklewing, Mintflight, Nightpaw, Badgerpaw, and Mistyheart." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**"****May Starclan guide your way." Lionstar meowed as Yellowpaw's group went into the Shadowclan border.**

**"****I will get close enough to see were Blackpelt is before we launch an attack. You will stay within the undergrowth close enough to their camp to see me." Yellowpaw meowed as the scent of Shadowclan got closer.**

**Yellowpaw prowled around the perimeter and looked through the barrier. A black tom with amber eyes, who looked very familiar, was talking to the Shadowclan leader. Two warriors held Blackpelt while the familiar tom and the Shadowclan leader talked.**

**Suddenly she knew who it was.**

**"****Deepheart!?" Yellowpaw breathed.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Yellowpaw watched her father carefully. He was a traitor to Thunderclan. A two time, double crossing, lying, cheating father. Yellowpaw let out a battle cry and pelted at her father.**

**"****Traitor!" Yellowpaw hissed.**

**"****I'm not a traitor Yellowpaw. I'm trying to bargain with Ruststar." Deepheart meowed.**

**"****Bargain what for what?" Yellowpaw asked.**

**"****Blackpelt's safety for you, Yellowpaw." Deepheart hissed pinning Yellowpaw down.**

**"****Traitor! How dare you trade your own daughter for her mentor!" Whisperpaw hissed attacking him.**

**Yellowpaw sprang up and fought side by side with Whisperpaw. They striked him at the same time in the face which caused him to have a huge bleeding wound right above his eye.**

**Suddenly Mintflight appeared, panting and with a huge wound on her side. Deepheart struck Yellowpaw causing her to fall. Her head hit the ground as Whisperpaw struck Deepheart's muzzle. Mintflight helped her up even though he left front leg was injured.**

**"****We have Blackpelt! We must retreat immediately if we want to survive!" Mintflight yelled as a rumble roared over the sky.**

**Yellowpaw looked at her father with narrow eyes. She'd deal with him later but she had to get her group out of their immediately.**

**"****Thunderclan, retreat!" Yellowpaw yowled as she bounded to the entrance of the Shadowclan camp. Thunderclan warriors who went with her to save Blackpelt and Blackpelt left the Shadowclan camp.**

**"****My father betrayed his birth clan, his family, and his friends, but I will not let it stand! We all saw which side he fought on. He fought with the enemy today. I will be telling Lionstar of his betrayal. When we get home, I want all of you to go to the medicine cat and get looked at." Yellowpaw meowed as she took her group home.**


	8. Author's note

Dear Readers,

I will be setting one day for story updates. I will also create a fourm which you may join and prof read for me. I will set it up the day for story updates after I discuss with others on the fourm.

Sincerally,

Rose of the Gorge


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Yellowpaw entered the camp and all the clan members rushed to her and her group. Her mother was crying and nuzzling her while Silverpaw sat in the distance. The group parted and let Blackpelt limp to Lionstar.**

**"****Yellowpaw did well…She took control and lead the…group like a true leader." Blackpelt meowed as she coughed up some blood.**

**Yellowpaw rushed over to Blackpelt and Lionstar.**

**"****Blackpelt, go to Silverpaw and Seedheart immediately before you can't walk." Yellowpaw meowed nudging her softly.**

**"****Okay I'm going." Blackpelt laughed as she went to Silverpaw who led her to Seedheart.**

**"****Lionstar I have very bad news regarding my father. He has betrayed Thunderclan by trying to trade Blackstar's safety for me." Yellowpaw told Lionstar.**

**Later on that night, Yellowpaw entered her den and fell asleep. She awoke in a meadow of flowers that smelled lovely. The sky turned darker as if a shadow was falling on the soft meadow. Amber eyes scorched into her back and she turned swiftly to see a black tom with amber eyes, but it wasn't her father. This tom was younger and his muzzle was stained with blood. His fur was ruffled and scared, but he seemed like a part of him, deep inside, was trying to get free.**

**"****I can help you, sir, if you'd tell me who you are and what happened!" Yellowpaw yowled to the strange tom.**

**The tom looked at her and sneered just like her father, Deepheart, would, but with a silkier voice.**

**"****What can my older sister do against me? The one that killed our mother and you banished?" The tom meowed quizzically.**

**Yellowpaw shut her eyes and repeated over and over, "This is just a dream."**

**She felt paws grab her and she opened her eyes with a terrified expression.**

**"****Yellowpaw, are you okay?" Silverpaw asked over her.**

**"****Mom mustn't let our new sibling live! He is the Shadow of Death!" Yellowpaw meowed.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**"****You have lost your mind." Silverpaw meowed bluntly.**

**"****I have not!" Yellowpaw hissed.**

**"****I'm going now…" Silverpaw meowed leaving the den quickly.**

**"****Silverpaw!" Yellowpaw yowled awaking the other apprentices.**

**"****Quiet down!" Badgerpaw hissed angrily.**

**"****Badgerpaw, Yellowpaw, shut those fox-brained muzzles of yours!" Nightpaw hissed.**

**"****Yellowpaw, what's wrong?" Whisperpaw asked.**

**"****Nothing!" Yellowpaw snarled out running from the apprentice's den into the forest.**

**She ran to the lake and curled up on the shore, crying and thinking what her sister must think of her. ****_She must think I'm a horrible sister. Maybe as crazy as Jayfeather's crazy stories_****. Yellowpaw thought she felt a tail tip touch her shoulder lightly.**

**She looked up to see Hollyleaf next to her.**

**"****Why are you crying, dear?" Hollyleaf asked.**

**"****My sister thinks I have lost my mind!" Yellowpaw sobbed, her fur around her eyes already wet from tears.**

**"****Why does she think that?" Hollyleaf asked.**

**"****Because I told her that Mom's new litter mustn't live." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**"****She doesn't know the prophecy yet. I bet you, if you told her the prophecy, she'd understand then. You should tell everyone when you become a warrior in two more sunrises. I must go now. I sense another presence that is evil…Beware the deep shadows." Hollyleaf meowed as she disappeared.**

**Yellowpaw stood and saw the sun was started to set. She had to prove how well she learned to be a warrior. She drank some water before leaving the shore. She went to the training hollow and started practicing scenarios in which her enemy would try to kill her.**

**"****You're getting better Yellowpaw." Blackpelt meowed coughing as she limped into the training hollow.**

**"****Blackpelt, you should be resting!" Yellowpaw yelped seeing her injured mentor.**

**"****I couldn't miss your assessment. You'll make a very fine warrior, right Lionstar?" Blackpelt coughed looking behind her.**

**"****That's right, Blackpelt. I think she's ready to become a warrior now. Tonight I will hold a warrior ceremony for her." Lionstar meowed popping out of the bushes.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**"****Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather her beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting!" Lionstar yowled from the high-ledge.**

**Yellowpaw watched as her clanmates gathered beneath the high-ledge confused. She saw Silverpaw look around and then sigh. Her denmates ran to the clan meeting acting like kits who were let out for the first time. She felt a tail touch her on the side and turned to see her mother.**

**"****I'm so proud of you. I know you'll make a great leader one day. I just wish your father was here to watch you become a warr…" Shadetail meowed as Yellowpaw flicked her tail to her mother's mouth as she strained her ears.**

**She heard thunderous paws bounding the ground as she saw her father's amber eyes stare at her and then disappear.**

**"****Shadowclan, attack!" Ruststar's voice echoed around the Thunderclan camp as Shadowclan warriors attacked.**

**"****Thunderclan, attack!" Yellowpaw hissed into the air as she leaped for a black tom with orange stripes.**

**"****Keep the kits safe!" Shadetail yowled grabbing two kits and darting past Deepheart who held Lionstar in his mouth.**

**"****Let him go!" Blackpelt coughed attacking Deepheart.**

**"****Oh hush up Fleabag!" The black tom with orange stripes hissed as Yellowpaw grabbed a hold of his scruff which pulled him down to the ground.**

**Yellowpaw jumped up and bit down on the tom's shoulder as hard as she could. The tom yowled in pain as his hindleg's claws clawed her full force on her right side. She let out a muffled yelp as she watched the tom leap at her, his claws stretched wide for her throat.**

**She rolled under him and shot out her hindlegs, scratching his underbelly.**

**"****Shadowclan, retreat! We did what we came here to do!" Ruststar yowled.**

**"****You better flee like the cowards you are!" Yellowpaw hissed as she watched the tom flee.**

**Yowls of sadness echoed its way through the Thunderclan cats. Yellowpaw, who was majorly confused rushed into the middle of the crowd and saw Lionstar and three kits laying on the ground dead.**

**"****My babies!" Moonpetal cried out as she saw Frostkit and Fallkit.**

**A Brown she-cat with white patches burst out crying at the sight of the other kit. "Snowkit, my baby!"**

**Yellowpaw pelted at the path leading to the high-ledge and leaped. She landed in front of the leader's den.**

**"****Blackpelt, you are our leader now!" Yellowpaw yowled over the yowls of sadness.**

_**I have updated enough for today. I'll try to update more in the early morning tomorrow. Good night everyone!**_


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**"****I need you to keep an eye on the herbs while I take Blackpelt to the moonpool. She has chosen Yellowpaw to go with." Seedheart meowed to Silverpaw while Yellowpaw and Blackpelt sat outside.**

**"****Fine." Silverpaw sighed.**

**Seedheart exited the medicine cat's den and dropped a leaf with herbs on it. Blackpelt bent down and licked the herbs off of the leaf. Yellowpaw stood next to her with her ears perked for danger. Just the other night, Shadowclan had attacked and killed Lionstar, Frostkit, Fallkit, and Snowkit. The early morning breeze brought the sense of danger to come.**

**"****Alright let's go. We'll be there by Sunhigh if we're lucky." Seedheart meowed as she threw the leaf into a pile of rotten leaves from countless moons ago.**

**Blackpelt moved aside for Seedheart to lead then to the moonpool. Yellowpaw followed her mentor through the Thunderclan territory. They came to the river that separated Windclan's moorlands and Thunderclan's forest. A patrol of Windclan cats came by.**

**"****Looks like Thunderclan's leader was finally killed. I wonder how long Blackpelt will last, right Appletail?" A white tom with brown freckles laughed.**

**"****Whatever Specklepelt. I grieve with Thunderclan. You have my deepest wishes Blackpelt. A Black she-cat with Blackpelt's same color of eyes meowed with her tail low.**

**"****Thanks sister. I hope Squirrelflight can last long enough to see you again." Blackpelt meowed.**

**"****Mother would be pleased to hear that I just became deputy of Windclan. This must be Yellowpaw, your apprentice. You know, Specklepelt and myself have new apprentices. We're showing them the ropes." Appletail meowed pointing to two fluffy apprentices.**

**Yellowpaw walked over to the nervous apprentices. One of them was a black she-cat with white freckles. The other one was a dark brown she-cat with a white fur surrounding her mussle.**

**"****I'm Yellowpaw. What are your guy's names?" Yellowpaw asked.**

**"****I'm Lightpaw and she is my sister, Mousepaw. How old are you?" The black one asked.**

**"****I'm going to be 12 moons old tomorrow. I'm not going to the gathering tomorrow unfortunately but I'll be able to chat with you guys next full moon." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**Suddenly a rustling made Yellowpaw turn. She saw Deepheart lurking in the shadows.**

**"****Seedheart, Blackpelt, Deepheart is here." Yellowpaw whispered watching her father closely.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**"****Who's Deepheart?" Lightpaw asked.**

**"****Mt traitorous father. Appletail, Speckletail, guard your apprentices. I'll deal with my father. I would have dealt with him last night if he hadn't brought Shadowclan to our camp!" Yellowpaw hissed launching herself at Deepheart.**

**Deepheart managed to dodge her attack and she fell on the ground hard.**

**"****You really think you can kill a ****_Dark Forest warrior_****? A mere kit like you couldn't hurt someone who crossed over to reality threw the dark forest. I've been dead for three moons now and your brother will not be in Starclan's grace, he'll be in the Dark forest's grace instead!" Deepheart snarled as he disappeared.**

**"****Yellowpaw!" Lightpaw squealed worryingly as she ran over the border to Yellowpaw who weakly stood up crying.**

**"****Oh please. She's completely fine." Mousepaw sneered turning around and walking across the moor.**

**"****Specklepelt, your apprentice." Appletail hissed into Specklepelt's ear.**

**"****Alright!" Specklepelt yowled rushing off after his apprentice.**

**"****We'll guide you to the Moonpool." Appletail meowed as Lightpaw let Yellowpaw lean against her.**

**"****Yellowpaw, tell me exactly were the pain is so I can quickly fix you up." Seedheart meowed.**

**"****I don't need anything. All that happened was, I lost my breath." Yellowpaw croaked as she took a deep breath.**

**Appletail nodded and let Blackpelt, Seedheart, and Yellowpaw cross over. Lightpaw crossed over with Yellowpaw who still leaned on Lightpaw and was now limping.**

**"****I wish I was in Thunderclan. Appletail, were you born in Thunderclan?" Lightpaw asked.**

**"****Yes I was but my mother couldn't keep us so she gave us up to our father, Sharpstar. He lived in Windclan and we ended up being raised there. Blackpelt left the clan after she became a warrior and fought fiercely for Thunderclan. Every full moon, we meet each other at the gathering and chat. I never wanted to leave my clan, but now that Foxpelt was just exiled, I'm thinking about joining Thunderclan. I'll take you too, if I decide to go." Appletail meowed.**

**"****We're here!" Seedheart meowed.**

_**No more updates until the week of Christmas! I have the biggest surprise for all of you!**_

_**-Rose of the Gorge (a.k.a. Rose)**_


End file.
